Gentle Comfort
by iits-eriikax3
Summary: Vanessa found out something depressing between the 1st and 2nd HSM movies. Will the cast help her through or leave her hanging? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my 5th fanfic… so please no flames! You will be a bit mad about what is wrong but you don't know where I'm going with it. So please don't be brutal especially Brishty! Disclaimer: I do Not Own High School Musical or the cast

Vanessa groaned as she looked through the window of the plane she was on to go to Salt Lake City Utah, for HSM 2. Something devastating happened between the 1st and 2nd movie that was tear-jerking to the Hudgens family. She started sobbing, she couldn't help it, she was emotionally drained. And she wishes for the best outcome. She tried to get it off her mind, but was unsuccessful.

**At the hotel………..**

"Ness!" Monique exclaimed happily, which got the whole cast's attention. They ran up to her and embraced her into a hug. She grinned, but just barely. Her best friend Zac, was the last to get to her.

"Hey Nessa! Welcome back… I missed you so much!" He stated mesmerized by the frown on her face. Zac also frowned, "Are you ok Ness?" He asked clearly concerned. "I'm alright, I have a headache is all." She lied. "Ok.." Zac answered unconvinced.

Vanessa got out of her friends grip, and walked to the elevator. She pushed the upwards arrow and rummaged through her purse to find her key. She got in the elevator and waited for it to get to the 7th floor. She was looking for her room. 277, 278, 279. "There it is… 280." She stuck the key in the hole, and twisted the doorknob open. _I cant lie to Zac anymore! I have to tell him that I…._

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it only to find the one and only… Zac. "Hey Zac, whatcha doing here?" She asked curiously. "Nessa, I want you to tell me what is wrong, and I don't want a lie." He told her sternly. "Well, there is nothing wrong so you need to stop worrying Zac! I just got in bed late last night and had to wake up at 4 this morning I'm exhausted. And I'd appreciate it if you'd let me get some sleep for a few hours." She exploded.

"Ness, I was just worried. I'll let you get some sleep and be here at 7, the cast is going to dinner at 'Bella Rouja' (a/n: made up. (Bell-uh-row-juh)." Zac told her.

"Fine, but don't expect me to get like a huge thing! I had a huge lunch today with Ashley." She lied. "Okay, then you can just get something small, that's fine." He said leaving. She closed and locked the door, and walked over to her bed. She started balling. _Why can't I tell him I am bulimic? He can help me. No Vanessa, then he would be glued to you! You cannot tell him whatever you do. Tell Corbin._

VANESSA'S POV

I walked out of my room. Lets see... Corbin is in room 302. Thats 22 rooms down the hall. _I guess I can tell Lucas too... those 2 are definently trustworthy._ I knocked on their door.

Corbin stuck his head out. "Oh hey Nessa. Wha- Have you been crying? Get in here!" He grabbed the sleeve of my hoodie.

"Okay Corbin, I need to tell you and Lucas something but you have to promise not to tell anybody." I said.

"Okay we won't tell anyone. LUCAS! Get out here!" Corbin yelled.

"Fine, fine, whats so import- Nessa! What's wrong?" He asked.

"Guys, you can't tell anyone, especially Zac." I said.

"Are you pregnant Nessa?" Corbin asked.

"No! Thankfully, I'm in no state to be pregant. Guys, I have bulimia." I said breaking down into tears. I ran over and buried my hear in Lucas's shoulder.

"Ness? Why do you make yourself throw up? Nessa honey, you were as skinny as a twig. Wait, how skinny are you now?" Corbin asked me noticing I had baggy sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt on. They used to be too big on me.

"Cuz I found out that Zac liked Ash. And she was always so skinny, and I was so fat. But... now I feel human!" I told them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!  
Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical... or Zac Efron :)**

**Ive changed the coupling... Corbessa and Zashley! (sorry Zanessa fans, i want to experiment)**

**You may have previously known me as PushinIt2TheLimit... well, I have a new obsession now. Hee hee, the Jonas Brothers!!**

In the last chapter of GENTLE COMFORT:

"Guys, you can't tell anyone, especially Zac." I said.

"Are you pregnant Nessa?" Corbin asked.

"No! Thankfully, I'm in no state to be pregant. Guys, I have bulimia." I said breaking down into tears. I ran over and buried my hear in Lucas's shoulder.

"Ness? Why do you make yourself throw up? Nessa honey, you were as skinny as a twig. Wait, how skinny are you now?" Corbin asked me noticing I had baggy sweatpants and a baggy sweatshirt on. They used to be too big on me.

"Cuz I found out that Zac liked Ash. And she was always so skinny, and I was so fat. But... now I feel human!" I told them.

CHAPTER 2

"Ness, honey, you were so gorgeous! You didn't have to do this. And sweetie, you dont need Zac. Your better off without him if he didn't see how beautiful you really are." Corbin told me.

"Thanks Corbin. You ALWAYS know what to say. You know what, I don't need Zac. Actually, him and Ashley look adorable together." I answered him.

"Yeah they d-" He stopped himself. "Wait, what? Your over Zac that easily?" He asked surprised.

"Well, I think I was getting over him slowly while I wasnt eating properly. He didn't like me for who I really was!" I told him growing angry. "He doesn't deserve me at all!"

"Thats right Nesquick!" Corbin said putting me in a playful headlock.

**I'm soo sorry guys! I have not had alot of time at ALL to think of stuff for the story! Review with ideas please!**


End file.
